


The Rear Admiral and The Commodore

by GreenSelkie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSelkie/pseuds/GreenSelkie
Summary: After Nepeta and Feferi arrive on the pirate ship in the furthest ring, they "discuss" how to handle their relationship after being Fefetasprite. (Nepeta/Feferi Pornfic, Multiple Chapters)





	

“So you’re sure you two would be fine sharing a room? I could have Tavros clear some room in the hold instead,” Vriska said to the two newest members of her crew.

Feferi looked to the side to see Tavros looking uncomfortable at the prospect of having another chore to do. “There’s no need, I’m shore we’ll be fine!” She responded, and winked at Tavros as he sighed with relief.

“We get along purrfectly!” Nepeta added.

“Okay then, I’m glad that’s settled.” Vriska stated before walking away and pulling out some maps.

“Thanks for that,” Tavros whispered to the two girls. “Vriska isn’t, uh, the best at talking to people… but I can tell she’s glad you’re here, even if she doesn’t show it.”

“It’s reely not a problem. We were planning on sharing anywave!” Feferi said as she put an arm around Nepeta.

Tavros cringed as Vriska called for him from the front of the ship. “I have to go, I’m, uh, glad you two are friends now,” Tavros replied before scurrying off.

_Later…_

Nepeta took off her jacket and hung it from a hook on the wall as she entered her room. Feferi followed, closing the door behind her.

Nepeta turned to the sea dweller, looking a bit nervous. “Are we… going to talk about when we were Fefeta? We could read each other’s minds, so…”

Feferi smirked as she moved closer to Nepeta. “I don’t sea what there is to talk aboat,” she said.

Nepeta blushed. “Then I guess…” she started, but the other girl cut her off with a kiss.

The two trolls had shared everything as a sprite, but when they were prototyped they didn’t have a choice in the matter. The decision to be together was theirs now, and Feferi was glad she was taking it.

Nepeta moaned as Feferi explored her mouth, closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss. Fifer took advantage of Nepeta’s submission to slide her hands down the olive-blood’s pants, giving her ass a squeeze.

Nepeta looked surprised for a moment, then followed Feferi’s example, groping the heiress’s rear, causing her to moan as well. Nepeta quickly pushed her tongue into Feferi’s mouth, eager to hear more of her pleasure.

Not one to be outdone, Feferi went on the offensive. She wrapped one of her arms around Nepeta’s back, pulling her closer. As she did so, she maneuvered her other hand inside the front of Nepeta’s underwear.

The other troll gasped as Feferi rubbed around her entrance, feeling how wet she was. Feferi pushed one of her fingers into the olive-blood’s pussy, causing her to arch her back and break the kiss.

A thin trail of saliva connected the two girl’s mouths, and both of them panted for air. Nepeta cried out with pleasure as Feferi started pumping her finger in and out of her, and they both stumbled towards the bed.

Nepeta pulled off her top as Feferi yanked off her pants and underwear. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one naked,” Nepeta objected. “I want to be able to see you too!”

“I can’t argue with that,” Feferi replied, unabashedly ogling the other troll’s body. “The title Rear Admiral fits you better than it does me!”

Feferi stripped, and the two girls admired each other’s bodies. Nepeta had well-toned legs and a sizable ass, as well as small boobs that Feferi yearned to touch. Nepeta looked Feferi up and down, taking in her appearance. Nepeta knew the sea dweller was strong, but her body was still sleek like a dolphin’s. Feferi’s breasts were larger than Nepeta’s, and the heiress blushed as the other girl stared at her.

Feferi approached Nepeta and began to pleasure her again, using two fingers this time. The olive-blood gasped as the sea dweller maintained a steady rhythm inside of her. Feferi leaned over Nepeta, but instead of engaging another kiss she placed her mouth on one of the troll’s small breasts.

Nepeta was in heaven as Feferi moved her tongue in circles around her right breast, which was very sensitive. Her vocalizations increased in volume, and Feferi picked up the pace of her fingering in response.

Nepeta tensed up and wrapped her arms around Feferi. “Fuck… I’m going to come!” she managed to relay in between moans.

Feferi covered Nepeta’s mouth with her own in an attempt to keep the other trolls aboard the ship from hearing them. Feeling the other troll squirm underneath her made it impossible to concentrate for Feferi. Her ministrations became wilder, and soon Nepeta clamped down on her fingers and shook as she rode out her orgasm.

Feferi carefully removed herself from the other girl’s embrace, and Nepeta let out a small whimper as Feferi removed her fingers from her. Feferi smirked and stuck her soaked fingers into her mouth one at a time, slowly sucking on each one.

Nepeta blushed at Feferi’s display, noticing that the heiress’s pussy was visibly wet.

“Feferi… that was amazing,” Nepeta praised her, “Now it’s my turn to pleasure you…”

Nepeta’s eyes showed her passion quite clearly, and Feferi’s body flushed in anticipation of what the two of them would do next.


End file.
